Bisounours Land
by Lyashura
Summary: Au pays des Bisounours, là où règnent le sucre et le miel, tout n'est pas toujours tout rose. Mais l'amour triomphe de tout ! OS, peut-être recueil...


_A Elisa, qui retournera au pays des bisounours !_

**O ======================================== O**

Harry Potter était fou amoureux. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant qu'il était fou d'amour. Pour sa princesse, son ange, son lapinou d'amour, sa petite blanche neige, son trésor tout doux, son petit dragon de miel… Il devenait tout câlin quand il était là, près de lui. Lui qui détestait les couples mielleux, ils étaient sans doute les pires de tous ! Ils se faisaient des bisous partout, tout le temps. Se disaient des mots d'amour. Se donnaient des petits surnoms à la pelle… Et ce n'était jamais assez. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer tellement il était amoureux. Et c'était bon !

Draco Potter était désespérément amoureux. Il n'en pouvait plus tellement il l'aimait. De son tendre chevalier, son petit diablotin, son canard en sucre, son prince en armure, son sucre d'orge, son lionceau de miel… Il se lovait contre lui, se faisait tout marshmallow. Avant, il haïssait les amoureux et leurs stupidités. A présent, ils étaient les plus débiles de tous ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il le couvrait de caresses, de câlins, de baisers… L'amadouant de mots doux, de surnoms mielleux… Et ce n'était jamais assez ! Il suffoquait d'amour. Et il adorait ça !

Harry adorait acheter des vêtements à son cher et tendre. Des petites robes à dentelles, des jarretelles, des bas de soie, des nuisettes fines, des jupons à foison, des escarpins à talons aiguilles, des barrettes à paillettes, des bijoux clinquants… Il aimait le voir porter tous ces froufrous et rubans. Et ne se privait pas non plus de lui procurer des produits de beauté derniers cris, des ustensiles de toilette en matériaux précieux, du maquillage de grands couturiers… Il pourrait mourir en touchant cette peau d'ivoire. En contemplant ses longues longues longues jambes fines… si belles… Et ce petit déhanché… Le khôl et le mascara, le far à paupière, le rouge-à-lèvres, le fond de teint… Cela ne « maquillait » pas, dans le sens où ces couleurs ne voilaient pas le beau visage de son cher et tendre. Non. Cela le mettait en valeur. Faisait ressortir cette beauté incroyable. Il adorait le coiffer, l'habiller, le maquiller, prendre soin de son corps. Comme une poupée. Sa poupée. A chaque fois, son cœur battait la chamade. Et il le prenait. Oh oui ! Il le prenait partout, dans toutes les positions ! Se délectant de sa douceur, sa beauté… Il le caressait partout, l'embrassait partout. Il l'aimait ! Encore et encore ! Sur toutes les surfaces. A la verticale ou l'horizontale. Il le vénérait !

Draco adorait porter tous les habits que lui offrait son trésor d'amour. Il aimait tant qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il se laissait aller dans ses bras. Totalement à sa merci. Mais cette vulnérabilité n'était pas sans conséquence. Non, non, non ! Parce qu'il frétillait de plaisir en glissant un petit sous-entendu à son beau brun. « J'aimerais bien avoir ceci » ou « je rêverais d'avoir cela »… Et il était certain de l'avoir le lendemain matin, au réveil, dans un joli petit paquet cadeau finement ouvragé qu'il s'empressait de déchiqueter sans état d'âme pour celui qui avait du passer des heures à faire un emballage aussi réussi. Et alors il jubilait, frétillait, s'excitait. Il couvrait son chevalier de baisers, il le câlinait, se lovait dans ses bras, lui prouvait tout son amour… Et il s'extasiait devant le présent, le testant immédiatement. Il le trainait pour faire les boutiques. Demandant ceci ou cela avec une petite moue adorable qui faisait toujours craquer son riche trésor d'amour. Et alors il dansait et voletait dans un océan de dentelles, pour le plaisir des yeux du beau prince. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand il le prenait ! Il le comblait ! Il aimait le sentir en lui ! Cette sensation était au-delà des mots. C'était sa place. Oui, oui, oui ! La place de son lapinou d'amour était entre ses cuisses, au fin fond de lui ! A le remplir, encore et encore ! Draco pourrait mourir de plaisir et d'extase en le sentant le remplir de sa semence ! Le bonheur ultime !

Mais voilà, il y avait des ombres au tableau… Ils s'aimaient tant et tant qu'ils voulaient plus que tout concrétiser leur amour ! C'était maladif ! Ils y parvenaient, lorsqu'ils étaient liés. Ils avaient l'impression d'être unis à jamais, depuis toujours et pour toujours. Mais ce moment finissait… Inexorablement, irrémédiablement, perpétuellement… Et ils en souffraient… Ils voulaient être unis, pour l'éternité. Et même s'ils passaient plus des trois quart de leur existence l'un contre l'autre… Cela ne suffisait jamais. Ils voulaient toujours plus ! Encore et encore, et encore et encore !

Ils voulaient un enfant !

Un petit bout de chou. Un adorable bambin. Ils le choieraient, le câlineraient, le dorloteraient, le combleraient. Il serait le résultat de cet amour fou qui les étouffait de bonheur. La concrétisation. Leur union parfaite, matérialisée dans un être vivant qui serait forcément beau à se damner, mignon à souhait, adorable comme tout… Ils en seraient gagas ! Ils continueraient à s'aimer, naturellement. Comme toujours, comme avant. Mais ce petit être de bonheur serait un lien. Ce lien qu'ils cherchaient tant. Ils en mourraient à petit feu tellement ils le cherchaient. A trois, ils formeraient enfin cette famille aimante. Ce petit cocon de bonheur et d'amour. A deux, ce n'était pas possible. Ils s'en étaient rendu compte. Ils étaient heureux. Profondément heureux. Ils étaient mariés. Ils vivaient dans une jolie petite maison avec jardin. Ils avaient un chat et un chien. Un aquarium rempli de poissons rouges et un terrarium avec trois lézards.

Draco s'occupait du jardin et de la maison. Prenant un grand plaisir à faire la cuisine, le ménage, le jardinage… Il se souciait du moindre détail : une vraie fée du logis ! Tout était parfait, propre, beau, sans un pli de travers. Impeccable ! Et il cuisinait à la perfection ! Tous leurs amis, du moins ceux qui cuisinaient, étaient jaloux d'un tel talent ! Draco ne donnait jamais sa recette. Secret du grand chef ! Et tous, sans exception cette fois-ci, enviaient Harry d'avoir un tel coq dans sa maison, pour lui préparer des bons petits plats. Mais ce n'était pas sans douleur pour Harry. Non, non, non ! Car si jamais Draco avait le malheur de trouver un petit embonpoint chez sa tendre moitié, il le mettait au régime ! Ses plats allégés étaient toujours aussi bons, naturellement. Mais pour son lapinou d'amour, rien ne valait les grands plats sortis tout droit d'un livre de recette de grand-mères ! Même Molly Weasley ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, au grand damne de celle-ci. Le jardin, quant à lui, resplendissait de couleurs chatoyantes. Draco cultivait ses trésors de la nature avec autant d'amour qu'il aimait Harry… Enfin, peut-être pas autant. Mais presque ! Il avait même fait son petit potager où il récoltait tous les légumes de saison. Et il avait fait faire à son chevalier en sucre, une petite serre pour les tomates et autres produits estivaux, afin d'en avoir même en hiver. Les plus grands botanistes en étaient verts de jalousie ! Non… Décidemment, non… Personne ne pouvait égaler la perfection de Draco ! Et celui-ci faisait tout cela uniquement pour son amoureux comblé.

Harry, lui, travaillait. Il s'occupait de ramener l'argent. Il gérait les comptes. Ils avaient tous les deux hérités d'une belle somme d'argent de leur famille. En se mariant, ils avaient fusionné leur compte, au grand plaisir de leur banquier. Ils étaient devenus la plus riche famille de tout le Royaume-Uni ! Et peut-être même de toute l'Europe. Harry avait donc beaucoup de travail. Il avait investi, il fluctuait, faisait fructifier leur bon gros capital. Il avait ouvert un petit compte pour son canard en sucre, qu'il réapprovisionnait régulièrement, afin que celui-ci puisse s'acheter tout ce qu'il voulait, sans exception, quand Harry n'était pas là. Il devait aussi gérer les demandes d'association, de financement, de partenariat, etc. Voir les nouvelles affaires qui ouvraient, pour savoir si elles pouvaient être avantageuses d'une quelconque façon. Il avait un flair infaillible ! Et les financiers qui lui faisaient les yeux doux se bousculaient en masse devant sa porte. Il se devait alors de faire le tri. C'était son travail. Cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Mais il faisait toujours attention à garder des moments de libre pour contenter sa belle princesse au teint de porcelaine. Il prenait des journées, avait toujours ses soirées de libre, gardait les week-ends vacants… Et dans ces moments-là, il éteignait toujours son téléphone ! Et tous savaient qu'il était inutile de chercher à le joindre : il était avec sa petite femme ! Et il savait toujours, avec un bonheur qui lui gonflait le cœur, que son bel ange l'attendait à la maison. Qu'il l'accueillerait avec un sourire joyeux plein d'amour. Qu'il sentirait l'odeur du repas du soir. Que son petit dragon de miel lui enlèverait son manteau, le ferait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, lui glisserait un verre de vin rouge dans la main, lui ôterait ses chaussures pour lui masser les pieds et lui enfiler les chaussons, lui malaxerait ensuite les épaules… Et tout cela, en lui murmurant des mots doux pleins d'amour, en lui roucoulant au creux de l'oreille toute sa joie qu'il soit là, en lui promettant milles délices pour le détendre de cette journée de travail fatigante… Il lui raconterait sa journée, et lui demanderait comment s'était passée la sienne… Il lui dirait quel plat il avait préparé avec amour pour lui… Qu'il avait pensé à lui toute la journée… Qu'il lui avait manqué… Ils mangeraient ensuite, les yeux dans les yeux, et Harry aiderait sa belle poupée d'ivoire à faire la vaisselle et tout ranger. Puis, il le prendrait dans ses bras… Soit il l'amenerait dans leur chambre, soit il l'allongerait quelque part, soit il le prendrait contre un mur. Souvent, ils prenaient tous les deux un grand plaisir à déranger l'ordre parfait de leur intérieur, à tout saccager, en faisant l'amour encore et encore. Mais ce qu'ils préféraient, c'était s'allonger devant le feu de cheminée, sur leur tapis turque, siroter un verre de vin rouge, et profiter d'un moment romantique avant de baiser comme des bêtes toute la nuit. Le vendredi et le samedi soir uniquement ! Quand Harry revenait à la maison le lendemain soir, tout était toujours à nouveau impeccable. Sa petite fée du logis faisait vraiment des miracles ! Alors, Harry ressentait un tel bonheur, rien qu'en imaginant son retour au foyer chaleureux, qu'il s'arrêtait toujours acheter une petite gâterie pour son lapinou d'amour. Une pâtisserie, un bijou, une petite culotte en dentelles, du chocolat, des fleurs… Il voulait gâter son cher et tendre. Et il prenait toujours grand soin de lui, de toutes les façons possibles.

Ils prenaient soin, l'un de l'autre. Se souciaient du moindre détail. Au bout de deux longues années pour Harry à lui faire la cour, pour Draco à le repousser pour mieux le voir revenir, et huit autres à vivre sous le même toit après un magnifique mariage parfait, ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. A chaque petite contrariété, à chaque tension, à chaque moue dubitative… Au moindre geste, même celui du petit doigt… Ils savaient ! Ils voyaient que leur bonheur était menacé. Alors ils faisaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Pour arranger les choses. Ils savaient tous les secrets de l'autre. Leurs tares, leurs défauts, leurs habitudes, leurs tics… Et ils s'adaptaient. Ils étaient arrivés à une harmonie parfaite ! Des petites habitudes qu'ils aimaient bien bouleverser de temps en temps. Ils ne s'étaient jamais trompés. Et pourtant, il y en avait eu des galants qui avaient fait la cour au bel ange androgyne qu'était Draco ! Et des petites gourgandines qui battaient des cils devant l'apollon viril qu'était Harry. Mais chacun avait repoussé les autres. Personne n'avait le droit de venir perturber leur cocon d'amour ! Personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux !

Une fois, il y avait eu danger. Un malotru avait tenté de forcer la belle princesse blonde. Et son chevalier n'avait pas été là. Heureusement, un autre chevalier était venu à sa rescousse. Ronald Weasley. Le meilleur ami de Harry. Il avait ramené à Harry un bel ange sanglotant dans ses bras et accroché à son cou. Le prince brun avait été totalement déboussolé, terriblement inquiet. Il avait mis longtemps avant de rassurer son cher et tendre que tout danger était écarté. Car il avait fait payer au malotru. Oh oui ! Et il avait même frappé très fort ! Tellement qu'il ne s'en relèverait jamais ! On ne touchait pas à sa petite femme ! Qui osait lever le doigt sur son petit dragon de miel recevait le pire châtiment qui soit ! Celui-ci s'était remis. Mais il restait toujours paniqué dès qu'un homme l'approchait sans que personne ne soit là pour le protéger. Mais depuis, même si Ron et sa femme Hermione étaient déjà de grands amis de ce joli couple parfait, ils étaient invités bien plus souvent à manger ! Ils venaient déjà couramment, mais la régularité de leurs visites était plus intensive. Draco les aimait bien avant, mais depuis, il les adorait ! Hermione venait presque tous les jours pour boire un thé. Ou Draco lui rendait visite pendant des heures. Ils allaient faire les boutiques. Ils s'échangeaient des recettes. Préparaient la cuisine à deux pour leurs époux… Ils étaient devenus frère et sœur. Ou deux sœurs.

Mais quand Hermione tomba enceinte, une pointe de tristesse avait émergée dans leur petit cœur d'amoureux. Draco avait suivi la grossesse de sa sœur de cœur pendant toute sa durée. Vivant à travers elle le bonheur qu'il voudrait connaître un jour. Mais c'était sans espoir… Son beau prince en sucre avait beau le remplir, Draco restait stérile… Car il était malheureusement un homme. Et toutes les robes et lingeries fines du monde ne pouvaient changer ce fait. Draco aurait tout fait pour pouvoir devenir une femme. Cependant, leurs seules options étaient le don d'ovule avec mère porteuse, ou l'adoption. Ils ne refusaient pas ces possibilités. Ce serait un bonheur incroyable pour eux d'avoir un enfant, même s'il n'était pas d'eux. Mais le désir viscéral de concrétiser leur amour ne pourrait jamais se faire de cette façon…

Ils devinrent les parrains de la petite Rose Weasley. Et ils la couvraient de cadeaux. Draco allait sans cesse la voir, ou invitait toujours Hermione à venir avec ce petit bébé tout rose. Cette adorable fillette avait presque deux mères. Il ne voyait pas que cela finissait par gêner la vraie mère. Celle-ci, avec beaucoup de tact, lui fit savoir. Pesant chacun de ses mots, sans brusquerie, et avec douceur. Et Draco le comprit. Il s'excusa, se sentant coupable. Hermione était terriblement triste pour lui. Elle comprenait ce désir d'enfant. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire… Draco était tout de même régulièrement invité chez eux. Lui et Harry gardaient fréquemment la petite Rose. Ils redevenaient de simples parrains, et plus des seconds parents. Les choses étaient à leur place.

Depuis l'arrivée de cette adorable fillette, le malheur des jeunes amoureux étaient plus palpable, plus réel. Une brume de tristesse s'abattit sur eux. Ils s'aimaient toujours autant mais cela perturbait un peu leurs habitudes… Draco prenait un peu moins soin de leur intérieur. Harry revenait plus triste du travail. Ils ne faisaient plus aussi souvent l'amour, mais se pelotonnaient l'un contre l'autre pour se soutenir. Ils devaient faire le deuil de leur stérilité… Ils devaient faire le deuil de cet enfant qui ne pourrait jamais naître… De temps en temps, Draco se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Et il pleurait. Harry le prenait alors dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le bel ange lui racontait alors son rêve. A chaque fois, un enfant lui faisait signe. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il semblait l'appeler depuis un autre monde. Il le suppliait d'être sa maman. De le faire vivre près de lui. De l'aimer, de le dorloter. Il lui demandait en pleurant pourquoi il ne voulait pas de lui. Et Draco lui répondait qu'il n'attendait que ça. Qu'il le voulait, le désirait de toute son âme. Qu'il l'aimait déjà… Il criait pour se faire entendre, courant pour le rejoindre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Ses jambes avaient beau bouger, il avait beau se battre, il n'avançait pas d'un pouce. Et il se réveillait alors…

Un mois passa, et Harry déprimait. Draco dépérissait à vu d'œil. Ses petits plats devenaient de plus en plus simples. L'intérieur avait le temps de prendre la poussière avant un coup de ménage tardif et de plus en plus superficiel. Le potager mourrait. Le jardin perdait de ses couleurs. Draco ne demandait plus de cadeaux. Il prenait de moins en moins soin de son corps. Il préférait les pantalons aux jolies petites robes de mousseline…

Un soir, lorsque Harry revint, il eut un plat surgelé comme repas. Mais ce qui le fit réagir, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'un plat. Draco prétextait qu'il n'avait pas faim. Et en voyant que son dragon en sucre avait maigri, le jeune époux se douta que sa belle princesse ne devait pas manger le midi quand il n'était pas là… Mais en ayant la preuve, sous les yeux, que son ange ne se nourrissait plus, Harry explosa. Il était temps de se bouger un peu au lieu de s'enliser de la sorte ! Il déclara à l'amour de sa vie qu'il allait déposer un dossier à l'adoption. Draco en resta sans voix… Harry se dirigea vers le bar, et servi deux flûtes de champagne : une telle décision se fêtait ! Fou de joie, l'ange au teint d'albâtre sautilla et se précipita sur son cher et tendre pour l'enlacer amoureusement. Celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé avant, si cela le rendait aussi heureux. La belle poupée blonde lui répondit simplement qu'il n'osait pas, de peur que Harry ne désire qu'un enfant ayant ses gênes, ou leurs gênes à tous les deux. Le beau brun s'attendrit. Oui, une telle décision se fêtait !

Mais les choses furent compliquées… Ils durent se plier à des vérifications exigeantes et parfois gênantes. Voir carrément honteuse ! Harry s'emporta lorsqu'ils durent faire une prise de sang pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas le sida. Un couple ayant cette maladie ne pouvait-il pas adopter ? Lui refusait-on ce droit alors que l'enfant ne risquait logiquement rien s'ils faisaient attention ? La désagréable femme osa lui répondre que des couples comme eux étaient pliés à cette règle… Ce fût la goutte d'eau. Harry les attaqua en justice ! Alors comme ça un couple gay avait forcément le sida et c'était un facteur pour refuser l'adoption ? Qu'est-ce qui était le plus gênant ? L'homosexualité ? Le sida ? Ou la conclusion de ces imbéciles qui pour eux, l'un équivalait à l'autre ? Pendant cette période de guerre impitoyable entre eux et le reste de la société, ils reçurent beaucoup d'arguments révoltants comme « un couple gay est moins apte à répondre aux attentes d'un enfant. Il faut une figure paternelle ET maternelle ! » Ou encore « les gens de votre espèce ont tous des mœurs légères très mauvaises pour l'éducation d'un enfant »… C'était horrible, insoutenable…

Draco entra en dépression. Il continuait de faire ce rêve d'enfant qui l'appelait. Il ne sortait plus. Ne s'occupait plus de leur maison. Et, par conséquent, lorsqu'une personne vint faire une inspection surprise, cela pesa lourdement dans leur dossier… Ce fût à ce moment-là que Draco eut une crise d'hystérie. Il dut voir un psychomage qui l'envoya d'office à Saint-Mangouste. Harry était sujet à des crises de rage. Leur parfait bonheur idyllique était brisé. Ils avaient eu beau le protéger, toutes griffes dehors, leur cocon avait éclaté. Et, comble de l'horreur, ils avaient été séparés ! A l'hôpital, Draco cherchait les bras de Harry en vain. La nuit, Harry cherchait la chaleur de Draco en vain. Cela détruisit le peu de force qui leur restait. Draco s'enfonçait dans sa dépression, pleurant sans cesse. Harry se réfugia dans l'alcool et sa haine envers le monde entier. Leurs amis n'arrivèrent plus à les atteindre. Ils les avaient soutenus, depuis le début. Mais un mur s'était maintenant dressé, et ils n'arrivaient plus à le franchir… Cela dura pendant des mois… Jusqu'au jour où tout changea.

Draco fit une tentative de suicide. Harry en fut tellement choqué lorsqu'il l'apprit qu'il se précipita à son chevet. Le bel ange disait qu'il devait rejoindre son bébé de « l'autre côté ». Qu'il l'attendait, qu'il pleurait. Et c'était son devoir de mère d'aller le retrouver pour sécher ses larmes. Harry ne toucha plus jamais un verre d'alcool. Il abandonna toutes poursuites judiciaires et retira son dossier de l'adoption. Il passa toutes ses journées et ses nuits au chevet de Draco, ayant reçu le droit après maintes supplications de rester avec lui 24h sur 24… La belle petite princesse, devenue extrêmement fragile, le teint ayant viré au blanc maladif, continuait de clamer que son enfant l'attendait, et qu'il devait le rejoindre.

Draco se remit, petit à petit. Il retrouva son teint de porcelaine et l'étincelle de vie dans ses beaux yeux bleus-gris. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin son geste, il supplia Harry de le pardonner. Il n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner. Il avait perdu toutes notions du réel. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Ils pleurèrent beaucoup… Leurs amis parvinrent à nouveau à les atteindre, leur rendant visite tous les jours. Hermione prit grand soin de tenir Rose éloignée de ce couple torturé, de crainte de raviver leur malheur. Mais Draco réclama la présence de sa filleule. Et lorsqu'il la vit enfin, il fondit en larmes. Ses yeux déjà trop rougis de ses pleurs furent à nouveau malmenés. Il serra fort contre lui ce petit bout de chou d'un an à peine qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Hermione fut profondément touchée. Plus encore lorsqu'elle vit l'instinct maternel du beau blond brisé. Il la câlinait, la dorlotait, la couvrait de baisers… Une telle tendresse émanait de lui que cela remua quelque chose au fond d'elle. Une haine contre ce monde pourri. Ce monde qui avait détruit un tel amour, une telle tendresse… Ce couple si parfait, si heureux… Ils n'étaient plus que peine et souffrance. Elle se révolta.

Un soir, elle s'entretint avec son époux et ils aboutirent à une décision : ils allaient sortir les armes. Ils prenaient le relai. Ils montèrent un dossier en béton. Accumulèrent toutes les preuves que ce si beau couple était parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Plus encore : si eux ne pouvaient adopter, personne n'en avait le droit ! Ils parlèrent longuement avec le psychomage de Draco. Celui-ci leur confirma le besoin obsessionnel de Draco d'avoir un enfant. Et que, oui, il était parfaitement qualifié pour être une bonne mère, même s'il était très fragile. Il accepta d'écrire un papier l'attestant, et promit tout son soutien. Le bel ange brisé l'avait profondément touché. Mais la bataille qu'avait menée Harry contre les préjugés de la société les avait écarté du chemin de l'adoption, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour les aider. Ron et Hermione ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Non, non, non. Ils conversèrent longuement avec les associés de Harry. Tous, sans exception, acceptèrent de témoigner du caractère doux et agréable du brun. Toutes leurs connaissances y passèrent. Tous les témoignages étaient positifs. Et tous avaient été terriblement remués par le malheur qui les avait touchés. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas bougés ? Et bien, soit c'était trop tard, soit les préjugés n'étaient pas leur bataille, soit personne ne leur avait demandé…

Une fois que tout fût peaufiné dans le moindre détail, ils présentèrent le dossier à Harry. Pas encore à Draco, de peur de lui donner de faux espoirs… Il avait assez souffert, pas besoin d'en rajouter. D'autant plus que ce rêve d'enfant persistait ! Harry fût chamboulé. Les parents de Rose avaient prouvés une telle amitié en accumulant toutes ses preuves et ses témoignages… Il fût touché. Il les remercia du fond du cœur, et présenta à nouveau son dossier. Avec le précédent, il savait que cela serait encore plus dur. Draco devait se remettre pour prouver qu'il était en bonne santé et capable d'élever un enfant. Il passa tous les tests sans rechigner. Et il les fit passer à Draco en douce… Tout était parfait. Personne n'avait rien à y redire. Et pourtant, ils avaient cherché ! Avec les poursuites que Harry avaient attenté, et leur sexualité, ils avaient fouillé toute la crasse possible et inimaginable sans rien trouver… Sans compter que Draco était sorti de l'hôpital.

Ils avaient repris leur vie de couple et leurs petites habitudes. Draco était encore fragile et ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout. Alors Hermione venait régulièrement l'aider dans toutes ses tâches. Il du laisser tomber pour un temps le jardin pour se consacrer à l'intérieur et les repas. Il reprit ses habitudes de grand cuisinier, même si avec beaucoup de difficultés dans un premier temps… En réalité, il travaillait pour oublier… Il se surpassait même. Il finit par reprendre le jardin en main, se tuant à la tâche. Quand Harry revenait, il l'obligeait à se relaxer. C'était lui qui massait les pieds et les épaules de sa princesse. Ils s'échangeaient toute la tendresse dont ils étaient capables, à travers des regards, des gestes, des baisers, des caresses, des câlins… Ils ne refirent l'amour que trois mois après le retour du bel ange blond au foyer conjugal. Leur bonheur parfait était de retour, malgré un traumatisme certain et éternel dans leur cœur. Ils s'en étaient sortis grâce à l'amour qui les unissait. Ils s'étaient soutenus. Et même s'ils avaient dérivés un temps, séparément, ils s'étaient vite retrouvés. Draco reprenait soin de son corps. Son sourire franc et sincère revenait. Il refit les massages de tendresse à son lapinou d'amour. Harry, lui, couvrait à nouveau son canard en sucre de cadeaux coquins et de vêtements en tous genres. Ils ressortaient à nouveau se promener. Ils rendaient visite à leurs amis. Ils accueillaient chez eux une petite Rose de deux ans pleine de joie de vivre. Elle courrait partout et sautait dans les bras de la belle princesse aux cheveux d'or blanc pour lui faire des « poutoux » partout. Ces deux là s'adoraient. Et malgré une certaine distance que Draco prenait pour laisser à Hermione son rôle de mère, Rose appelait la belle poupée au teint d'ivoire sa « seconde maman ». Draco en avait les larmes aux yeux. Et Hermione n'était nullement jalouse. La toute première fois que sa fille avait appelé son(sa) parrain(e) ainsi, elle était partie en courant pour pleurer d'émotion. Le jeune couple s'était inquiété, se demandant si elle était triste d'avoir une « concurrente », et ils furent vite rassurés.

La vie poursuivit son cours, avec une pointe de tristesse malgré tout. Parfois, Harry surprenait son dragon de miel à rêvasser, les yeux voilés de tristesse. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit pour le nouveau dossier d'adoption… Il ne voulait pas… Il avait peur de replonger dans cette spirale infernale. Alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Câlinant son sucre d'orge, se prélassant avec lui devant la cheminée, le prenant et le remplissant encore et encore de son nectar lacté… Et Draco roucoulait devant son preux chevalier, le dorlotant de ses tendres caresses, le subjuguant dans ses jupons à dentelles, le comblant de toutes les façons possibles…

Un jour, une lettre arriva. Le beau prince brun était à son travail, et le bel ange blond réceptionna le courrier entre deux coups de plumeau. Le centre d'adoption. La petite princesse, toute vêtue de rose, paniqua. Elle n'arriva plus à respirer. En pleine crise, elle appela sa sœur de cœur qui se précipita chez elle avec sa petite Rose toute rose de bientôt trois ans. Le pauvre petit dragon de miel était en larmes et n'osait pas ouvrir l'enveloppe. Hermione, comprenant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'une réponse au dossier qu'elle avait monté avec son chevalier d'époux, prit la nouvelle avec beaucoup plus de calme, mais tout autant de stress. Lentement, elle prit le temps d'expliquer à son ami(e) de quoi il en retournait. Draco était tellement sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'il ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer du seul et unique secret qu'avait entretenu son amoureux. Doucement, la courageuse maman décacheta le bout de papier blanc… Une photo tomba. Draco fut le premier à la voir.

Un visage…

Un bébé…

La belle poupée de porcelaine sut immédiatement. Elle le sentait, au fin fond de son être. C'était son enfant. Son bébé. Son petit bout de chou. Son petit trésor. Sa merveille des merveilles. Et la lettre le confirma. Le service d'adoption leur donnait un enfant… Une petite chinoise… Une adorable fillette asiatique, avec une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur le haut de son crâne tout dodu. Elle avait six mois. Elle pesait six kilos quatre. Elle mesurait soixante-trois centimètres. Et elle avait une dent… Draco n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes de joie. Il sanglotait de bonheur. Il ne quittait plus la photo des yeux. Elle était là, devant elle. Cette enfant qui lui faisait des signes, dans son rêve, c'était elle ! Il le sentait. Au plus profond de lui-même. Il la voyait encore, lui faire des signes depuis son monde… depuis son continent.

Hermione appela Harry pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Draco ne parvenant même plus à aligner deux mots. Il se précipita à la maison et enlaça tendrement sa petite femme sanglotante. Il pleurait aussi. Un trop plein d'émotion et de bonheur se dégageait de ce couple ayant beaucoup d'amour à revendre. Ils ne lâchaient plus la photo, la détaillant millimètre par millimètre. Ils avaient l'impression de déjà la connaître. Ils la voyaient déjà, là, devant eux, chez eux, dans leurs bras… Ils se voyaient déjà la choyer, la dorloter, la câliner, la couvrir de baisers à n'en plus finir. Le fragile petit ange tout tremblant reprit l'usage de la parole et babilla d'incessants commentaires sur ce qu'ils devraient faire : comment l'accueillir, la vêtir, la coucher, la nourrir… Les possibles maladies, les dents qui poussent et font mal… L'organisation pour ses cris, la nuit. Les biberons pas trop chauds, à verser d'abord sur la main pour vérifier la température. La sécurité de la maison, les coins de table à rembourrer, les escaliers à grillager. Et surtout, la chambre de bébé, les couleurs à choisir, les dessins sur les murs, les jouets, les peluches, le berceau. Choisir un bon médecin à aller voir pour un bilan, les visites chez celui-ci, régulièrement. Le futur papa, encore déboussolé, disait oui à tout. Il savait que toutes leurs habitudes allaient être chamboulées, mais quel bonheur ! Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il était plein d'amour et de joie. Il suffoquait, et c'était bon ! Et sa belle princesse… Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle qu'avec cet éclat maternel dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il allait sortir les griffes dès qu'une personne s'approcherait un peu trop près de cet océan de tendresse. Il les défendrait au péril de sa vie, de toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Il était déjà persuadé de faire tout cela pour son lapinou d'amour, mais il ne savait pas que cet élan protecteur pouvait être encore plus puissant ! Ils l'attendaient, leur merveille. Oh oui ! Ils l'attendaient !

Et deux semaines plus tard, elle arriva. Ou plutôt, ils allèrent la chercher. Harry prit un long congé pour cela. Pendant cette période, ils firent toutes les boutiques d'enfants. Ils prirent conseil partout où ils pouvaient. Faisant une overdose d'informations diverses qu'ils ingurgitaient avec bonheur. Ils n'oublièrent rien. Tout était prêt. La chambre d'ami fut entièrement re-décorée, installée, préparée, peaufinée… Le bel ange au teint d'ivoire avait même fait de jolis et adorables petits dessins sur le manteau de la petite cheminée qu'ils avaient condamné, naturellement. Et ils prirent l'avion. Se câlinant l'un contre l'autre. Une petite peluche en forme de dragon blanc étroitement serrée contre le petit cœur battant de la future maman. Et au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent dans la nuit.

Ils dormirent à l'hôtel, où ils firent l'amour encore et encore. Ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, tout excités, stressés, pleins d'amour et de joie. Et surtout, tellement d'impatience ! Et, le lendemain, ils la rencontrèrent. Elle était exactement comme ils l'avaient imaginée. Toute dodue, toute douce, toute petite. Et tellement mignonne ! Elle bougeait ses petits pieds, emmitouflés dans des épaisses chaussettes bien trop grandes, en ouvrant de grands yeux noirs étonnés sur le monde. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la belle princesse à dentelles blanches, ce fût le coup de foudre. Et quand le bel ange vêtu de blanc la prit dans ses bras, il ne put plus la quitter. Un tel amour et un tel instinct maternel, si forts… Tous les présents furent émus. La nouvelle maman et le petit bébé, recroquevillés dans ses bras, offraient un tableau merveilleux. Et quand le nouveau papa vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa petite femme et son petit enfant, c'était saisissant. Les sourires de tendresse étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Des petits gloussements de joie et d'émotions retentaient discrètement, de peur de briser une telle magie. Personne ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux d'un tel spectacle. L'enfant gazouillait. Elle était bien au chaud dans les bras de sa maman. Et elle la regardait en riant. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elle était chez elle.

Les papiers furent signés, tout fut arrangé. Ils purent repartir en famille dans leur foyer en Angleterre, au bout de dix jours. Le petit bébé, déjà couvert de millions de baisers et de câlins, fut appelé Sybille. A l'arrivée, les Weasley les accueillir chaleureusement, et s'extasièrent devant cette petite merveille venue de Chine. Rose était intriguée, et boudait de ne pas être le centre de l'attention, comme c'était le cas habituellement.

Les journées passèrent. Le bonheur auréolant le foyer Potter. Sybille inondait la maison de ses petits vagissements de joie, ses petits cris de colère, ses petits pleurs de peur. Mais jamais elle n'était triste. De temps en temps, elle piquait une petite crise colérique quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Et voyant que ses parents ne cédaient pas, elle se mettait à pleurer d'indignation. Cela fendait toujours le cœur de la petite maman, mais elle devait tenir bon. Parfois, elle avait mal aux dents. Et cela se répercutait jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils allèrent chez le médecin. Parfois pour être rassurés, parfois pour un conseil avisé. Mais jamais rien de bien grave. Sybille était en parfaite santé, et un seul regard sur elle montrait qu'elle était gâtée et aimée. Mais les débuts furent difficiles. Car elle ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir dormir dans les bras de sa maman. Ce n'était que là qu'elle pouvait trouver le sommeil. Elle avait pris de mauvaises habitudes en étant autant dorlotée. Draco, tellement maternel, n'avait pas pu la lâcher pendant une longue période. Mais au bout de plusieurs jours, il devait bien se résigner à la déposer dans son berceau. Mauvaise idée. Sybille s'indignait de quitter ainsi la chaleur de sa jolie maman. Et le bel ange craquait toujours, profondément triste de la voir si malheureuse. Mais avec elle dans les bras, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il passait ses journées sur le canapé ou dans le lit, à la regarder dormir. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il devait tout de même s'occuper de la maison, du jardin, de la cuisine… et surtout de son beau mari ! Et celui-ci ne supportait plus d'avoir le petit bébé dans leur chambre, la nuit. Au début, il en était heureux. Mais à présent, il voulait bien pouvoir rester seul avec sa tendre épouse et l'honorer de son amour ! Alors Draco résistait. Il résista tant et si bien que la jolie Sybille finit par s'endormir dans son berceau, épuisée par ses crises de larmes. Mais toujours la porte ouverte et la lumière allumée ! Inutile de la traumatiser plus encore ! Et le beau chevalier put honorer sa belle princesse, encore et encore, la remplissant de son amour. Les visites entre les deux mamans, sœurs de cœur, étaient courantes. Elles s'échangèrent des conseils, pouponnant leur progénitures, cuisinant pour leur époux, bavardant de tout et de rien… Le bonheur était complet.

Deux ans passèrent. Rose avait cinq ans, et Sybille, presque trois. Elles jouaient ensemble, comme deux sœurs. Rose prenant son rôle d'aînée très à cœur, protégeant sa cadette contre le moindre petit enfant l'approchant. Et au jardin d'enfant, personne ne pouvait jouer avec Sybille sans Rose. Toutes les mamans étaient attendries, et Hermione et Draco, fiers de leurs merveilles. Car elles étaient adorables. De très belles enfants. Toutes les félicitaient. Mais certaines mauvaises langues trouvaient toujours à redire sur l'origine de la belle Sybille, et la nature déviante de ses parents homosexuels. Deux hommes élevant une enfant asiatique était très mal vu. Et la pauvre princesse en était toute attristée. Heureusement, Hermione était là pour la consoler et foudroyer de son regard ou de ses répliques les malveillantes. C'était la seule ombre au tableau.

Deux autres années plus tard. Un miracle. Alors que Sybille avait bientôt cinq ans et Rose sept ans. Et une nouvelle changea brusquement leur quotidien. Une potion miracle. La potion magique tant attendue. Celle qui permettait à deux hommes ou deux femmes de procréer. Un simple petit breuvage qui permettait à un homme d'avoir un utérus et des ovaires, et une femme de créer des spermatozoïdes. Une révolution. Harry et Draco en parlèrent beaucoup, soucieux de savoir s'ils ne négligeraient pas la belle Sybille pour leur propre enfant. La réponse était non, impossible. Ils l'aimaient trop pour cela. Alors, ils demandèrent à leur belle enfant si cela lui plairait d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. La réponse fût un oui retentissant. Draco, les mains tremblantes, but la potion hors de prix…

Un an plus tard, le petit Tibérias naquit…

**O =================================================== O**

_Après m'être intoxiquée à un nombre renversant de fanfictions entre Harry et Draco, j'en ai eu marre de ne voir que des Draco dominants, arrogants, séducteurs… et des Harry dominés, naïfs, féminins… Et, surtout, j'ai lu une seule et unique fiction avec un Draco en robes à froufrous, enrubanné de partout… et cette image m'a séduite !_

_Ainsi est né le pays des bisounours, où tout est beau et caricaturé, et où même ce qui n'est pas rose est vaincu par le pouvoir de l'amour. Le but est uniquement de passer un bon moment détente entre deux fictions. Absolument aucune prétention ! Vous pouvez soit vomir tout ce rose bonbon et ces marshmallows trop sucrés, soit terminer le cœur attendrit et empli de bonheur. Je préfère pour vous la seconde option, naturellement. Mais si j'étais dans mon état d'esprit normal, sans ce ras-le-bol des Drarry un peu trop envahissants, j'avoue volontiers que j'aurais vomi tout ce miel !_

_Si quelques uns apprécient, je posterais peut-être deux ou trois autres OS dans le même style._

**[===]**

_L'autre but de ce petit récit, est de soulager le petit cœur malmené d'une amie. J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux pour toi, que tout s'arrangera, et que tu retourneras très bientôt au pays des bisounours ! Car ce pays est pour toi, et j'ai pensé à toi tout le long de son écriture ! Je te fais de gros bisous sucrés !_


End file.
